


Est-ce qu'il porte bien son nom ?

by Tatsu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Funny, Humor, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: Harry, Ron, Dean et Seamus n'en pouvaient plus. Une grande partie de l'école les harcelait pour savoir. Ils devaient enfin donner une réponse à cette question.





	Est-ce qu'il porte bien son nom ?

**Author's Note:**

> J'avoue, cette fois, je suis toutes seule dans le délire. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute : chaque fois que je l'entends, j'y pense ! Du coup, j'ai fini par craquer et j'ai écrit dessus. J'espère que maintenant la question ne me hantera plus :p

* * *

Il y avait une question que certains élèves les plus agés de Poudlard se posaient. Une question sur le nom d'un des élèves de la maison Gryffondor. Surtout depuis que celui-ci était devenu des plus agréables à regarder.

L'élève en question ? Neville Londubat. Avec un tel patronyme, il était légitime de se demander si c'était réellement le cas.

Certains élèves de l'école disaient que le nom ne voulait absolument rien dire et que le jeune homme avait probablement un outillage parfaitement dans la norme. D'autres pensaient que les noms de chacun avaient une histoire et que ce n'était certainement pas par hasard si l'ancêtre Londubat avait eu celui-ci. Un argument que des étudiants réfutaient en rétorquant que cela pouvait très bien faire référence aux jambes et non au tuyau du service trois pièces.

Quoiqu'il en fût, l'idée que Neville soit très bien monté avait tendance à alimenter les fantasmes. Le plus drôle étant que le principal concerné ne s'en rendait pas compte.

L'ennui, c'était que la dernière année touchait à sa fin. Et la possibilité de connaître enfin les tenants et les aboutissants de ce mystère prenait fin avec elle. De ce fait, Harry, Ron, Dean et Seamus se voyaient régulièrement harcelés par d'autres élèves pensant qu'ils savaient forcément.

— Allez, Harry ! le supplia pour la énième fois Lee Jordan. Vous êtes dans le même dortoir. Tu sais forcément s'il porte bien son nom ou pas ! On ne demande pas de détails, juste que tu nous dises si, oui ou non, il est "long du bas".

— Lee, je t'assure que je n'en sais rien, répondit Harry avec un soupir de lassitude.

— Tu crains que je le répète à tout le monde, hein ? C'est ça, Harry ? Je te jure que je le garderai pour moi. Je sais que je suis une grande gueule, mais je sais aussi garder un secret.

— Écoute, Lee. Je n'ai jamais vu Neville nu, ni même en sous-vêtements.

Et c'était vrai : Neville semblait prendre toujours soin à se changer et aller sous la douche uniquement lorsqu'il était seul. Que ce soit par pudeur ou pour une autre raison, cela n'avait jamais interloqué ses camarades de dortoir. Après tout, chacun avait droit à son intimité, non ?

— Et d'ailleurs, continua-t-il en se tournant vers les autres élèves à proximité qui tentaient d'écouter discrètement., si vous voulez tant connaître la réponse à cette question, vous n'avez qu'à aller le lui demander !

Excédé, le Survivant prit ses affaires et partit aussi vite que possible pour sortir du château et être enfin tranquille. C'était dingue à quel point cette histoire avait pu devenir une obsession pour certains élèves. Les camarades de chambre de Neville ne pouvaient plus passer une seule journée sans se faire harceler de questions.

Le soir, les quatre rouges et or décidèrent d'un commun accord que ce n'était plus possible. Dans quelques semaines commenceraient les ASPICs. Ils avaient besoin de tranquillité. Aussi, le soir, telle une embuscade, ils attendirent leur camarade dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Quand celui-ci entra enfin, il se figea en remarquant ses amis qui semblaient guetter son arriver.

Après avoir refermé la porte, il leur demanda :

— Euh… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— En effet, Neville, dit Harry. On voudrait te parler d'un problème qui te concerne et qui commence à nous perturber gravement dans nos révisions.

— D'accord… J'ai comme l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer cette discussion…

Malgré l'assurance qu'il avait gagné les dernières années en se battant aux côtés d'Harry dans l'Ordre du Phénix, il n'en restait pas moins un garçon timide qui craignait les conflits et préférait garder sa tranquillité.

— T'inquiètes pas, Nev', c'est pas grand-chose, intervint Ron en le prenant par les épaules pour l'inviter à s'asseoir sur son lit. On a juste une question à te poser.

— Franchement, c'est n'importe quoi de prendre autant de pincettes, fit Dean.

— Je pense surtout qu'on devrait arrêter de tourner autour du pot, on lui fait peur, dit Seamus.

Un silence se fit pendant lequel Neville se mit à se triturer nerveusement les mains alors que les quatre autres se jetaient des regards, semblant décider par télépathie lequel d'entre eux devrait se jeter à l'eau et poser la question fatidique.

— Ok, j'y vais, finit par se dévouer le Survivant. Neville, je sais que c'est très personnel et, franchement, tous ici, on n'en a absolument rien à faire. Mais, vraiment, on n'en peut plus que toute l'école tente de savoir.

— On n'avait pas parlé de ne plus tourner autour du pot ? demanda Ron en voyant Neville pâlir à vue d'œil.

— Oui, je sais bien, mais je ne pouvais pas balancer ça de but en blanc sans qu'il sache au moins pourquoi !

— Harry, je crois que tu devrais te dépêcher, j'ai l'impression qu'il va bientôt tourner de l'œil sous le stress, s'inquiéta Dean.

— Ou qu'il va vomir, renchérit Seamus.

— Très bien ! Neville, est-ce que… As-tu… Enfin… Ce que j'essaie de te demander…

— Harry ! le pressa le rouquin.

— Oui, j'y viens !

Le Survivant prit une grande inspiration et se lança enfin :

— Neville, est-ce que tu portes bien ton nom ?

Un nouveau silence s'installa, pesant. Tous attendaient la réponse. Non parce qu'ils voulaient vraiment savoir – bien qu'à force d'entendre les autres élèves débattre là-dessus, cela avait légèrement titillé leur curiosité –, mais plutôt parce qu'ils souhaitaient pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de ceux qui les harcelaient pour savoir.

— Mon nom ?

Le jeune homme les regardait tour à tour, ne semblant pas comprendre.

— Je… Je ne sais pas.

— Hein ?! s'exclamèrent les quatre autres en chœur.

— Mais comment on peut ne pas savoir ça ? demanda Ron, estomaqué.

— Bah, à ma connaissance, Neville n'a aucune signification particulière.

— Mais non, idiot ! intervint Dean en ricanant. On te parle de ton nom de famille !

— Mon nom de famille ? Oh !

La lumière sembla enfin se faire dans l'esprit du jeune homme qui était le centre d'attention de l'école depuis quelques temps. Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors qu'il bafouillait des mots que ses camarades ne parvinrent pas à comprendre.

— Tu sais, on ne comprend rien du tout, dit Ron.

— C'est que… C'est très indiscret comme question. Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

— Parce que plus de la moitié de l'école se pose la question, répondit Seamus.

— Et qu'ils nous harcèlent pour savoir en pensant qu'on le sait, puisqu'on partage le même dortoir, renchérit Dean.

— Et l'idée fait apparemment fantasmer bon nombre d'élèves, ajouta Ron.

— C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris, arrêtez. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser à force de rougir…

Après environ deux minutes d'attente interminable, Ron finit par craquer.

— Et la réponse est… ?

— Je… D'après mon oncle… Il disait que si j'étais un cracmol, je pourrais au moins avoir la fierté d'être comme mon aïeul qui avait été le premier à porter ce nom. Alors, j'imagine que… Oui ?

Suite à cette soirée, Harry, Ron, Dean et Seamus pensèrent qu'ils allaient enfin être tranquilles après avoir fait passer l'information. C'était sans compter sur les élèves qui fantasmaient sur le jeune homme et désiraient maintenant plus que tout partager sa couche, allant à la pêche aux informations auprès de ses camarades de dortoir.

— Allez, Harry ! le supplia Parvati Patil. Tu dois bien savoir s'il a une copine ! Ou même un copain ! Je ne suis pas du genre jalouse, je n'ai aucun problème à partager !

— Écoute, Parvati. Je n'en sais rien, ok ? Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, va lui demander directement. Maintenant, laisse-moi bosser !

**Author's Note:**

> Lessa-chan m'a dit qu'elle ne s'était jamais posé la question... Pitié, dites-moi que, vous aussi, vous avez déjà pensé à ça ! XD


End file.
